


Confession

by Nio_23



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Confession, Fluffy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kissing, M/M, TsukiHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio_23/pseuds/Nio_23
Summary: ✨✨✨Happy Tsukihina day 10/11 ✨✨✨
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 51





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> ✨✨✨Happy Tsukihina day 10/11 ✨✨✨

“ l love you “

Tsukishima froze while looking surprised at his small teammate before him. He did not expect in his life that Hinata would confess to him among all people. Tsukishima glanced at Hinata's face. His face was covered in dark blush that makes his face very red. If the situation was normal, he was assumed to be sick. His eyes were fixed on the ground. Nervousness was clear in them. And he found him beautiful. 

The important thing now is to tell hinata his answer. He could not form any words. He tried to open his mouth and talk but found that there was no sound coming out. 

“ It is ok tsukishima if you don’t have the same feeling “ hinata said, turning his body from tsukishima, ready to run away at any moment. 

Quickly tsukishima hold hinata by his arm, turning Hinata back to face him. 

Maybe tsukishima wasn’t good with words and maybe he is the worst in expressing his feelings. 

With one move, he slid his hands up to Hinata’s face and brought it closer to him before he pressed their lips togethe. 

Hinata’s eyes were opened with surprise before closing them slowly and started kissing the blond boy in front him back. It was small, short and soft. 

“ Did this answer your question “ Tsukishima said after pulling away from the kiss.

“ Yes” Hinata responded, with a warm smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> ❄️ Thank you for reading ❄️ 
> 
> 💫 If there are any mistakes please tell me 💫


End file.
